The Plort Lab
by Toriathan
Summary: A different type of story for those looking for something a little bit unorthodox.


Awoken

I woke with a start. The only thing I knew, was that I couldn't remember anything. I was in some sort of lab, with strange machines all over the place. There was some weird rainbow barrier separating me from the rest of the area. I reached out to touch it, then stopped, horrified. My hand was red, with yellow cracks running down it. I looked at the rest of my body-and sure enough, the weird texture was going all up and down my body. What was happening, why was my skin so weird, where was I?

There was a sudden sound, and I looked up. A door on the far side of the lab had opened, and someone wearing a weird suit walked in. It looked like the kind of armor the tank or ballistic class would wear in a first person shooter. It seemed that I could get some answers here. Where am I? I demanded. Why can't I remember anything? Who are you? What's wrong with my skin? What's going on?! He waited calmly for me to finish. When I had, he calmly said, One question at a time, please. I can and will answer you, but i really believe that it would be in your best interests to stay calm. Now I was confused. Why was he interested in me being calm? I didn't know where I was, wwhere my home was, or even what my name was! How could I possibly be-  
I woke with a start. Why did I black out? I looked down. The floor all around me was blackened. It looked almost...charred? There was a circle of charred flooring around where I was standing. That right there, is why you should try to remain calm. My head snapped upwards. The man was still standing ...wha...what...the hell...was that?I asked, fearing the evidence of a _freaking explosion_ in my immediate vicinity. That, my dear aquaintance, was a combustion produced by your agitation. It appears that I may have to start with this: You are in a genetics lab, and your genes have been spliced with an off-world creature known as a slime. A boom slime, to be exact. Slime ranching has become quite a popular activity on the planets that are native to the slimes, but this company wants to stretch the limits of what's possible. We want to create intelligent, portable slimes that can willingly produce the plorts that we need to run our civilization. At this point, we are so reliant on plorts that without them, we may even come to anarchy.

But...does that mean...that I'm just...a lab experiment?! I'm just a dispensable lab experiment to you?! Wow, wow, please calm down! We don't want you to be exploding again, now, do we?I stopped. It made sense, I probably should remain calm. I took a deep breath, and tried to clear be calm. Okay. so, what am I to you? You are a person who has volunteered to participate in an experiment asking for as many vulonteers as possible. You are subject number 194, quite close to a two hundred subject milestone. Oh. Um...Do you by any chance know what my name is? No, sorry. Feel free to make up your own name for yourself. Hmm...my own name. That would take some thinking, but I did have an idea for right now. You said that I was spliced with a boom slime, right? , I guess that I'll have my name be Boom. Okay, i will archive that. Oh, one more thing before I leave: Whenever you eat, you _should_ excrete what is known as a plort. The plorts are tiny diamond-shaped items that carry some properties of the slime that they came from. Since you are a boom slime, you will excrete boom plorts, which can be used as an alternative to fuel-burning engines. Now, I have to go and check on some other subjects, so please try not to explode again. Having said that, he promptly left.

There were many things that were still unclear to me, but there was nobody else to ask them to. I decided to explore the lab room that I was in. However, as soon as I tried to pass the rainbow barrier, I smacked my face straight into it. That was weird. the scientist had simply walked through it. How could it possibly stop me, but not him? I would have to ask him that the next time that he checked on me. Suddenly, there was a clatter off to my left. a plate had dispensed from a feeder of some sort, loaded with chicken. Huh. Only chicken. Where are the vegetables? Or the fruits? Or the dairy, or the carbohydrates? Oh, well. Might as well eat something rather than nothing. I walked over and sat down in a nearby chair, grabbed the fork that had dispensed with the plate, and started dining. during the meal, I thought about what the man had said about me excreting plorts. Where would it come out of? What would it feel like? Would I have to manually do something? Time to find out, I guess. I stood up and waited for something to happen. Suddenly, I got a weird feeling in my stomach. it felt like I was really bloated. The feeling moved up to my right arm, and over to my hand. Then, my hand started to expand, the palm stretching upwards and inflating like a balloon. then, the extra mass separated from my body, and formed itself into a diamond shape. This must be a plort. After all, it fits the description that I was given. It had the same red, cracked texture that my skin did. Now the problem was that I didn't know what in the world I was supposed to _do_ with it. A little hole in the corner of my 'pen' answered that question. It sucked up the plort, taking it through a pipe to who-knows-where. Then I noticed something: The cracks in my skin were getting thicker. Was I breaking apart? Were the spliced genes too unstable for my body to handle? What was happening to-

End of Chapter 1.

Author's Notes

Everyone, please tell me what you thought of my story so far. Please keep the critisicm constructive. I have current plans for the next character, and what Boom will be mixed with, but please tell me what the next character should be mixed with! (The next character will be a rad) 


End file.
